Transformers aligned the change
by the camander soap
Summary: What if Megatron joined with Optimus and became an Autobot well that is this story its told from the first person perspective of an OC character who befriends smokescreen and joins team prime Takes place in FOC to Prime and then after the war


Hello this is my first story so please don't hate if you don't like something tell me and I'll try to fix it anyway check out dizzila she inspired me to write this and she is an all-around good writer

* * *

context: 4 earth days after metroplex destroyed Megatron he is revived by Soundwave and after reclaiming his rightful place as ileader of the Decepticons he attempts to retrieve tryptacons power core to leave Cybertron. he is notified by soundwave that tryptacon is still alive he fights his way towards the deconstructed tryptacon.

continuing on his destructive path Megatron enters a large building that would have been formerly used as a checkpoint for Cybertron citizens "OPTIMUS THERE ARE REPORTS OF MEGATRON BEING ALIVE ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" said an Autobot scout fearfully "are the reports confirmed?" Optimus prime said calmly as a riot canon charges loudly loudly in the background "HERE IS YOUR CONFORMATION PRIME" Megatron shouted loudly almost with disgust "MEGATRON WAIT" said Optimus prime with a shocked tone Megatron hesitantly lowers his riot cannon and with hatred in his voice Megatron barked "what do you want prime" Optimus replies calmly "if your here for tryptacons power core then your cause is as desperate as ours please end this conflict and help us" while walking over to the control panel projecting the hologram "ill consider it prime" then Megatron shoots the panel and leaves to continue on his merciless path towards tryptacon.

1 hour later after fighting of wave after wave of Autobot soldiers Megatron is finishing of the last of the stragglers as soundwave arrives at the site of the rebuilt tryptacon he goes to access a control panel that is connected to tryptacons personality chip when he overhears Megatron say "tell prime that we'll discuss his offer at the edge of the sea of rust" to an Autobot shotgunner he has by the neck before throwing him across the 45m by 25m yard "SOUNDWAVE ACTIVATE THE NEMESIS PROTACALL" barked Megatron before adding "then set course for the edge of the sea of rust"

on the edge of the sea of rust me, prime, jazz, ratchet meeting with megaton, Soundwave and bruticus to discuss a truce to further the cybertronian race "prime are you sure you can trust him" I asked "slipstride I understand your scepticism but I will take any chance to end this war peacefully"prime replied we landed and we exited the dropship one by one with me at the back "prime I have considered your proposition and have decided to accept... on one condition all Decepticons will immediately be granted immunity to all war crime charges committed on my orders" megaton boldly declared before bruticus started to complain "you can't be serious megaron" then jazz joined in with"I agree with bruticus this isn't like you Megatron" Megatron hesitated before saying "that is true jazz but seeing as you have a walking city that terminated me once it would be in my and your best interests to align myself with you" Megatron said calmly "but how are you alive Megatron? metroplex crushed you several times?" Optimus asked curiously Megatron gestured towards soundwave and said "soundwave collected my parts and upgraded the damaged ones and then proceded to revived me with a dark energon" "wait dark energon as in the blood of unicron" I exclamed after a short pause prime said "he is telling the truth" we all just stared at him "but how can you tell prime?" jazz asked with a sceptic tone"the matrix has sensed a change in his spark" i just stared at Megatron as he smirked at ratchets reaction "are you sure prime?" I asked still unsure "Wha... just what you can't be serious prime" ratchet complained "ratchet the matrix has sensed a change in his spark and I would rather end this war peacefully" ratchet sighed in defeat and bruticus uncombined into the combatacons "boss are you sure" onslaught said "onslaught I have made my decision notify the troops and neutralise any defectors by any means" Megatron declared in a loud booming voice as he made his way back to his dropship. Optimus followed his example and returned to his transport with the rest of us

as we where returning to the planets capital trion megatron recived a transmission from shockwave "lord megatron test subject 5 has escaped and is making a beeline for subject 2's chamber" Optimus overheard the transmission and questioned megatron "test subjects who or what are they" optimums damanded "they are now Dinobots test subject 5 was grimlock he now posses the alt form of the apex predator from our target planet the tranasurus Rex and the rest of his team are there as well... Well except for sludge " "YOU EXPERMENTED ON CYBERTRONIAN LIFE FOR A SIANCE PROGECT" Optumas exclamed furiously megatron replied hastily with "they are fine but different prime you have nothing to worry about we will release them as soon as we get there" "wait is swoop ok" I asked megatron not caring if we where enemies just seconds ago I wanted to know if my friend was ok "and what have you done to sludge megatron" prime asked in a very annoyed tone "I didn't do anything kickback on the other hand" "wait kickback... who is kickback" I asked megatron responded with "kickback is an natruly evolved insectacon" wait did you say insectacon as in deep subterranean subspecies of cybertronian?" ratchet asked curiously as he would like to study them "put me onto the monitors" prime requested megatron complied and broadcasted to the deception baces monitors " **grimlock dont atack the deceptions we are now there ally's the rest of your team will be released** "

about 10 cycles **(minets)** later we arrived at the site of the spacebrige and possibly the last remaining enagon resivoir on the planet it was beautiful and enough to get us off world! **"** Megatron is this enough to-" "get us of world and power the spacebrige yes prime it is" I couldn't beleve it it was like they've been friends for ages I thought to myself "so this is what grimlock found hey wild" jazz said after not speaking for 20 cycles we landed and I was escorted to swoops chamber and helped him get aquanted with his new body "so the got you to?" He said in a gruff Sadend voice "no we are ally's now" I said in a comphorting voice "really slipstride?"

One megacycle **(day)** later At the new joint Autobot Decepticon headquarters control room. a monitor shatters and a fusion blast puts a hole in the wall next to me **"STARSCREM YOU TRAITOROUS PICE OF SCRAP I SHOULD HAVE CRUSHED YOUR SPARK WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE"** "what is it brother" prime said as he sprinted over to Megatron "THAT TRAITOROUS PICE OF SCRAP STOLE THE NEMESIS AND HAS GAINED A FOLLOWING OF MINDLESS DRONES AND SEEKERS" "so he controls the sky now how are we going to leave then" jazz said "may I suggest sending squadrons of escort fighters to defend the ship as we take off" I turned around to see who it was and "soundwave my loyal second in command nice of you to join us" Megatron said with a less annoyed tone *radio static*" LORD MEGATRON ME ARE UNDER ATTAC- ***BOOM*** *static cuts out* "EVERYONE TO BATTLE STATIONS WE NEED TO PROTECT THE SPACE BRIDGE" prime yelled over the speaker system "metroplex we need you" lights started to turn on and walls started the shift **"METROPLEX HEEDS THE CALL OF THE LAST PRIME"** next thing I know I'm still in the control room but much higher ***THUD* *THUD* *THUD*** a giant hand appears to my right and I realise I'm inside metroplex!

'Calling Slipstride and Swoop to flight bay 4 repeat calling Slipstride and Swoop to flight bay 4' Swoop comes running out of the armoury with his sword and blaster and he chucks a path blaster to me and a shield as we are running to the flight bay we meet Autobot we reach the flight bay within thirty kliks **(seconds)** and discover who was on the speaker system Jetfire! "you called us here sir" I said "yes scout we need a team to defend the ark while we fuel it you will be assisted by Grimlock and his team while prime and his team defend the space bridge as it prepares to fire now are any of you triple changers "I am" "Alright we can strategize around that are you ready?" "yes" "yes sir" "GO GO GO" Jetfire yelled the 3 of us transformed and took off at first it was just drones then a couple seekers and a Leeper which Grimlock and snarl dispatched with ease then an absolute onslaught of drones Leeper's and seekers "IM UNDER HEVEY FLACK GOING TO pull back" Swoop yelled on the comms "ME GRIMLOCK UNDER HEVEY FIRE NEED TO RETREAT" "GRIMLOCK IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU ALL THE WAY" "all right snarl slug Grimlock get out of here we'll cover you. "ARGH MY WING IM GOING DOWN" "SWOOP NO" ***BOOM*** PULL UP PULL UP! ***BOOM*** then nothingness


End file.
